We Can Make the Sunshine Together
by Awardwinningsmile
Summary: Harry's inability to sleep at three in the morning opens up a window of opportunity with a certain red haired girl. It could be the beginning of a new relationship, or the end of an old one. FLUFF. HarryGinny. PG13 for mild sexual situations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. curses.**

**Authors note: This is just a little bit of fluff, but a necessary bit of fluff. Written from Harry's POV. PG-13 for mild sexual situation.**

Harry turned over in bed to stare at the ceiling and gave an exasperated sigh. It had been hours since he had left Ron and Hermione in the common room for the silence of the boys dormitory. Sleep didn't come easily these days. Every night Harry would shut his eyes and his mind would start to race through all the facts and stories, trying to find an answer to the never ending puzzle of Voldemort's horocruxes. Every night his mind would ache over the same questions until he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Tonight however a different problem kept him awake. Tonight Harry just couldn't seem to get a certain red haired girl out of his mind. Even with his eyes closed he could see her in front of him. With that brilliant smile that could light up a room, and flowing dark red hair that swung behind her when she walked, and those gorgeous green, gold eyes that made his legs go wobbly, and of course the light freckles that dusted her whole, very feminine body. Harry groaned inwardly.

_Prat_

Here he was lying in bed thinking about a Ginny Weasley when people were dying. He should be thinking about how he was going fulfill the bloody prophecy.

But who could blame him? Harry nodded to himself. _Right, I'm entitled to think about girls every once in a while aren't I?_ But almost immediately he countered this thought with another. _Prat. _Ginny was Ron's sister, he was thinking about his best mates sister. Ron would kill him if he knew. Harry blanched imagining how Ron would react to Harry telling him about his thoughts.

It wasn't completely Harry's fault though. After all he was a sixteen years old boy who liked pretty girls, and Ginny was a very pretty girl.

When had Ginny gone and grown up anyway? She wasn't the same little kid who put her elbow in the butter dish when she saw him. In fact, Ginny had become one of his best friends. He could talk to her about anything, even stuff he never told Ron or Hermione. She confided in him as well, like her problems with Dean.

Harry scowled. _Dean Thomas, bloody Dean Thomas. _Ginny had been dating Dean on and off all year. If you asked Harry, Dean wasn't nearly good enough for her. _He doesn't really care about her, he just wants a girl to boast about. _But Harry wasn't the most unbiased person when it came to their relationship. So he kept his thoughts to himself.

In reality, Harry knew Dean did care about Ginny. He was always talking about her, and he always wanted someone to talk about their relationship to. Harry had taken to closing the curtains around his four poster bed and pretending to be asleep to keep himself from jinxing Dean into the next century whenever he ambled into the dormitory . He had always liked Dean, just not when he was glued to Ginny's face. This image forced it's way into Harry's head and made him scowl even more. They were always doing that, sneaking off for a snog. When they weren't fighting that is. They had had a big blow out earlier that day. Honestly, why did they keep it up? They obviously weren't right for each other. Ginny should be with someone else, someone like…

_You? Oh right Potter, you would be a perfect boyfriend, you've barely had any experience with girls. Not to mention the whole 'boy who lived deal.' No one knows if you're going to live to see another day, what girl wants to be pulled into that?_

Harry turned grumpily on to his side and squinted at his alarm clock. The blurry numbers read 2:36. He figured he might as well try to get some of his potions paper finished so he would have some extra time to fly tomorrow, he hadn't done that in a while. Harry pulled the covers off of himself and stumbled to his desk, feeling around for his glasses. Harry put them on and searched for his potions book. He figured that he must have left it down in the common room . Harry opened the curtain to his four-poster bed and crept out, making sure not to make any noise as he past Ron's bed, he could hear Ron snoring loudly from inside.

Harry walked silently down the cold stone steps, reaching the landing to find the room dark, flooded with blue moonlight coming in from the windows. The last embers were dying down in the fire place. Harry spotted his book on the table in front of the fireplace and move toward them but stopped when he heard a rustling coming from one of the chairs. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. He reached for his wand automatically. He groped the pocket of his pajama bottoms. He hadn't brought it with him. There was more rustling and then Ginny poked her head out from the side of a big cushy red chair.

She let out a sigh. "Harry, you scared me, for a moment I thought you were…" She stopped.

Harry's stomach tightened. "S-Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be down here."

Ginny gave him a weak smile. "I couldn't sleep, thought I'd get some work done." She held up a second hand transfiguration book.

"Yeah, me too." Harry walked over to the chairs and chose a large, lumpy one right next to Ginny. Harry looked her up and down. She was curled up in the chair with her legs folded under her and parchment sitting on her lap. She was wearing baggy checkered bottoms and a white spaghetti -strap tank top that showed just enough cleavage. The moon light shone against her skin and gave her an almost porcelain look. She was gorgeous.

"Harry, you alright?…Harry?"

_Great, she caught you staring._ Harry swallowed. _Look at her face_. He made his eyes come back to her face which didn't help much because her lips were parted just slightly in a very sexy way. _Her eyes, look at her eyes. _Harry connected with her eyes. "Yeah, fine." Harry realized that his hair must be awful and ran a hand through it which probably just made it worse.

Ginny smiled again in a knowing way. "Or as fine as you can be when you're awake at 3:00 in the morning."

Harry smiled back. "Right." There was a glint in her eye, one he had seen before. "You had that dream again didn't you?"

Ginny shrugged in a way that answered Harry's question. "It's been four years and he's still haunting me." Her eyes shone in the dark for a moment before she blinked and the look was replaced by one of determination.

"Ginny…" Harry leaned forward. It wasn't fair that Riddle had left such a lasting mark.

"Harry, it's OK, I'm fine really. It's just a stupid dream."

It wasn't fine. "You shouldn't have to deal with it." Heat boiled in Harry's stomach and he hated Voldemot as much as ever. "I wish I could find those stupid horocruxes. Then I could kill him and no one would ever have to deal with it again." Ginny looked wide eyed and a little frightened at his outburst. Harry slumped down in his chair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"Don't be. I wish he was gone too. Someday he will be and we can put it all behind us." She fidgeted with the fraying edge of her book.

"I hope so." He didn't want to seem like he had no confidence in himself, but he was after all going up against the greatest wizard of the time. Ginny reached over his chair and touched his hand. Lightning bolts ran up Harry's spine.

"I have faith in you." She looked at him softly, even seriously. The heat in Harry's stomach was replaced by a warm feeling that felt a lot like sun shine. He smiled and took her hand in his. The movement was almost instinctual and so natural. Ginny looked down at their hands but didn't pull away. "Harry." Harry had been moving closer to her without really noticing. He stopped about a foot from her face. _Shit. She's going to pull away. You prat, she doesn't like you, she has a boyfriend. _But Ginny still didn't move, she just stared back at Harry. Should he risk moving closer? This was going to get awkward fast. Now Ginny did move, but not away. The space between them lessened until Harry could clearly see the dapples of gold in her eyes.

"I…thanks." He couldn't stand it, they were way too close. Ginny squeezed his hand and he didn't need anymore of a cue. He closed the remaining distance between them until his lips met hers. It was the most spectacular, pure thing Harry had ever felt. He caught a whiff of cinnamon and his whole body throbbed, all the blood left his head to settle in a much lower area. It was the simplest kiss and only lasted a couple seconds before Ginny pulled back a few inches. Harry whimpered inwardly at the separation and followed her lips until they were kissing again, this time harder. Nothing seemed less complicated then being right there kissing Ginny. Harry parted her lips with his, she took the initiative and he felt the soft flick of her tongue against his. He thought he might die, he had never kissed like this before. Harry returned the gesture and a little sound came from Ginny's throat. Harry's pelvic region throbbed. He did it again. Her mouth tasted so good, almost like sugar.

Ginny pulled away abruptly. Harry's head spun, he felt dizzy. They were both breathing heavily and neither said anything. Ginny was looking down at the cover of her Transfiguration textbook. The euphoric feeling Harry had just experienced was quickly being replaced with a sinking sensation. Not to mention there was a certain place that was still throbbing. Reality sunk onto Harry as he looked at Ginny's face and imagined what she must be thinking. She had a boyfriend for gods sake. He realized he was still frozen half way out of his chair and sat back.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled for the second time that night. He covered his face with his hands. "Shit, I'm really sorry." Ginny looked up from her book.

"No. That was lovely." Harry lifted his hands from his face and met her gaze. "It's just…"

"Dean." Harry finished with a scowl.

"Yeah." Ginny's ears turned red just like her brothers.

"Why do you keep at it?" The words fell through Harry's lips before he could stop himself. Ginny looked thoughtful.

"I…don't know." She screwed her face up in confusion and looked away. "I don't know."

Harry knew he should stop. That he had said, or rather, done too much already and that he was heading for a let down but he just couldn't help it. "You used to smile when you talked about him, but not anymore. Ginny, I really like you. And if you're not one hundred percent sure about you and Dean, I think I deserve a chance." Harry watched her seriously. His stomach should've been twisting into a thousand knots by know, but he was oddly calm. Actually, Harry felt better than he had in a while. It was like a weight was lifted off him.

Ginny tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked once again at her book. "I feel like I'm in a fog." She spoke so softly Harry could barely hear her. "And I can't see far enough ahead to tell where I should go."

"Like it's been cloudy for forever, and you can't remember what sun looked like." Harry said in a low voice. He could definitely relate. Ginny raised her head and her mouth twitched upwards. She looked like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Maybe it's not as foggy as I thought." Her smile widened just a little. She reached over and touched his cheek with her fingertips. "Maybe we can make sunshine together."

Harry's insides bubbled and he couldn't hold back the broad grin that broke onto his face. He covered her hand with his, her fingers pressed into his skin. This was really happening at bloody three o'clock in the morning. He, Harry had actually kissed Ginny Weasley and she had kissed him back. And she was giving him a chance. The thought of Ron floated into his mind but he pushed it away and decided he would deal with that tomorrow. Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny once more, smiling against her mouth. When they pulled back Ginny bit her lip and groaned. "I'll tell Dean tomorrow."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I could go and tell him right now." Ginny rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Harry." She said disapprovingly, but her eyes gave her away.

"I know, I know." Harry smirked. "Tomorrow." And he kissed her again.


End file.
